


The Nightmare That Wont Leave

by TheMaskedMun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, Underfell Papyrus, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedMun/pseuds/TheMaskedMun
Summary: How much more could he take before everything became to much? How much more could he stand before finally breaking down in front of the monsters he doesnt want to worry.





	The Nightmare That Wont Leave

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago eeeh

How long could he keep this up? How long he play of as being fine until Edge starts to notice he's been sleeping less & less as of late.

Honey lets out a small sigh before taking a drag from a almost finished cigarette it was bad enough he worried his lover already considering he is a 1hp monster.

That nightmare.....that damn nightmare replayed over and over in his mind, seeing the monsters he cared about dust right in front of him.....seeing Blue dust before he could save them granted he's seen that happen ever other genocide route but this one had a twist.

The twist of this nightmare is what shook him down to his very soul.....Edge.....in the nightmare he had seen Edge try and fend off the human before getting turned to dust in one fell hit.

Thinking about it made Honey's soul clench in anxiety and fear.....the scarred bone from his times of gettin killed in the judgement hall was a constant reminder that no matter what he did or do.....nothing would change.

He felt tears well up in his sockets & flow over....his soul painfully clenching in his ribs causing him so let out a pain sob....before finally breaking down entirely.

How much more could he take before everything became to much? How much more could he stand before finally breaking down in front of the monsters he doesnt want to worry.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna suggest a prompt you can do so on my tumblr The-Masked-Mun
> 
> I have a blog for my au Royaltale and wanna check that out go to TheAuRoyaltale
> 
> Though its been hard bein motivated to work on my au but eeh


End file.
